


Calm Like You

by Glokaya_Kuzdra



Series: Meet the Tuckers [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glokaya_Kuzdra/pseuds/Glokaya_Kuzdra
Summary: Всего-то и надо было сказать «до свиданья», но Твик этого не сделал.Предупреждения: слеш, естественно; нетолерантные высказывания, совместимые с каноном; автор снова любовно называет Картмана жирным; нецензурная лексика, совместимая со словарным запасом любого среднестатического мужика слегка под тридцать; что-то типа кроссовера – погуглите перед прочтением «Теорию Большого Взрыва» если никогда не видели.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Шелдону – Шелдоново. Я с ним только чуток поиграла и сразу положила на место.

**Oh, he was young, in the frost,**  
**No regard for the cost**  
 **Of saying his feelings**  
 **In the moment they were felt.**

 **_©_ ** **_The Last Shadow Puppets, Calm Like You_ **

 

 Твик слюнявит карандаш, взлохмачивает светлые вихры и старательно корябает в протянутом ему блокноте:

«Дорогая Лесли, всего тебе самого здоровского и да пребудет с тобой сила Большого Взрыва».

И подписывается привычно – «Твик Такер».

Почерк неровный, и Твик немножко расстраивается, но девушка, кажется, не замечает таких мелочей. Она горячо благодарит Твика, и Твик улыбается, провожая её взглядом, и тут же заводит разговор со следующим поклонником, молодым мужчиной в футболке со схематичным изображением атомных орбиталей.

За спиной у Твика – огромный постер, а на постере – он-самый, правда, в сценическом образе и с коллегами, и это до сих пор какой-то сюрреализм в крапинку.

К нему никогда не приходил Я-из-будущего и слава богу. Потому что если бы десятилетний Твик увидел улыбчивого, относительно уверенного в себе парня всего лишь с одним диагнозом, но зато с кучей друзей и любимой работой, а парень утверждал бы, что он никто иной как Твик в четверть века, то Твик наверняка рехнулся бы. Пределы его мечтаний, даже после того как отношения с Крейгом перешли на новый уровень и до Твика, наконец, дошло, что люди действительно могут его любить, всё равно не простирались дальше Крейга, какой-нибудь несложной специальности в колледже и малооплачиваемой, но необременительной работы, где не нужно слишком часто контактировать с незнакомыми людьми...

Но – дороги, которые мы выбираем, не всегда выбирают нас. Так что вышло как вышло.

После коллежда Крейг, жаждавший денежной и скучной работы, исполнил свою мечту и стал аудитором. Работа, по его словам, была настолько нудная, что он был невзъебенно в ней хорош. А Твик... Твик неожиданно для себя оказался втянут в долгоиграющий и вполне успешный ситком про четырёх ботаников и их оторву-подругу. Так себе описание, но на деле сериал вполне годный, со своими фанатами и приличным эфирным временем. Твик играет самого эксцентричного из четвёрки, этакого харизматичного гения-эгоиста со своими закидонами и неврозами, и, надо сказать, делает это очень успешно. Цитаты его персонажа расходятся по интернету мемами, нарезки из его сцен заполоняют ютюб, а фанатки периодически пишут что хотят от него маленького гения или даже двух (и это пугает Твика похлеще кальсонных гномов).

В общем, если верить зеркалу и медицинской карте, то со школы он несколько преобразился. А что до имени... Ну не могут же восходящую звезду сериалов звать Твик Твик, вот он и позаимствовал фамилию Крейга. Шуму наделал, конечно... Мама с папой звонили, спрашивали, почему он не позвал их на церемонию. Руби забросала его гневными смс-ками – она бесновалась что ей не довелось побыть подружкой женихов или чем-то там в этом роде. Пацаны кинулись поздравлять и каждый второй почему-то считал своим долгом написать «ну наконец-то!».  Венди и бывшие одноклассницы наприсылали артов, подобающих случаю (некоторые Твик сохранил). Жирный что-то верещал про Я-Купидона и почему-то требовал благодарности. Лора и Томас (к двадцати пяти годам Твик наконец-то отучился называть их мистером и миссис Такер) тут же разорились на довольно похабную поздравительную открытку в лучших семейных традициях...

Пришлось провести вечер на телефоне, объясняя всем и каждому что, собственно, произошло. Посреди этого домой явился Крейг, который долго ржал, когда понял, в чём дело, а потом сказал:

\- Ну и пусть думают что мы женаты. Можно подумать, от тебя убудет.

\- Крейг, но это же как с теми яойными картинками! – возмутился Твик. – Полная неправда!

Крейг смерил его подозрительныи взглядом.

\- А что, с яойными картинками плохо получилось, что ли? Я что-то не припомню чтоб ты сильно жаловался.

Тут он был прав. Твик сначала, конечно, здорово психанул ( _Он! На картинках! С Крейгом! Почему с Крейгом? Господи иисусе! Крейг видел его голым в раздевалке! А вдруг Крейг исподтишка пялился? А вдруг Твик пялился на него? Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!_ ) и даже ввязался в драку ( _Предки накажут! Стресс-то какой! Какого чёрта все опять вылупились? Где кофе?_ ). Но всё обошлось – директор отпустил его восвояси, не наградив отработкой, мама напекла любимых пирожных, а папа не стал лезть с дурацкими расспросами и не предложил сходить к доктору Норрису. А потом заявился Крейг, притянул к себе за воротник и сказал что Твик может гораздо больше, чем думает, что было совсем уж неожиданно и как-то даже... не так _напряжно_ , как Твик ожидал? Может, подумал он, быть геем с Крейгом – не так уж и ужасно?

А потом они разыгрывали пафосное расставание и это оказалось совершенно непередаваемо потому что Твик вдруг на минуту почувствовал себя совсем другим человеком – не параноидальным вечно вздрагивающим неврастеником которого пацаны не прогоняют просто потому что в Южном Парке они и не такие чудеса видали, а виртуозом, у которого что-то хорошо получается. Крейг даже сыграть не мог толком, только бубнил монотонно короткие заученные фразы, но вот Твик... Твик _знал_ , что сам он оказался на высоте. Твик чувствовал растерянность и печаль собравшихся вокруг, чувстовал что они злы на изменника-Крейга, и то, что он сам заставил их всё это испытывать, было невообразимо.

Твик даже забыл про своих вечных приятелей Господииисусе и Какойстресс – слова текли из него бурным, непрерываемым потоком, а к словам текли слёзы, как будто Крейг действительно разбил ему сердце. Возможно, в какой-то параллельной реальности так оно и было.

Но радовался Твик недолго – ровно до того момента, когда прошёл по коридору на следующий урок а вокруг все смотрели так, будто бы кто-то знаменитый умер, не меньше. Тогда и Твик перестал улыбаться – в мире творилось что-то странное, у него в душе творилось что-то странное и ему, наверное, надо было поговорить с Крейгом, но Крейг ушёл домой сразу после разыгранной ссоры, хмурый и злой, не сказав Твику спасибо за отличное представление. Наверное, Крейгу не понравилось, что Твик представил его обманщиком.  

Твик попытался с ним поговорить и это был пиздецки странный разговор потому что Крейг ерепенился так, словно Твик и в самом деле наплевал ему в душу

Но одно Твик понял совершенно точно – он опять не дрожал, разговаривая с этим парнем. Он не комкал слова, споря и высказывая свою точку зрения. И ему было жаль своих несуществующих и никогда не существовавших отношений потому что Крейг, оказывается, отличался от остальных мальчишек в Южном Парке – Крейг в него верил.

Но Крейг также сказал «иди найди себе другого голубого» и Твику ничего не оставалось как пробормотать «ладно, Крейг, ладно» и убраться восвояси пока мистер Такер, главный гомофоб, не выбежал на задний двор и не выволок его оттуда за шкирку.

В общем, Твик икренне считал что какие-либо отношения между ними, даже дружеские, теперь решительно невозможны и поэтому чуть не завопил по старой привычке когда после всего сказанного Крейг подошёл к нему на улице. Потому что Крейг теперь стоял чуть впереди, не глядя на него, но протягивая руку в весьма недвусмысленном приглашении. _Хорошо, твоя взяла, давай покажем всем что мы опять вместе_ , - словно говорила его напряженная спина, - _пусть они вытрут сопли_. _Ты же говорил, что я изменил что-то в тебе; ты обещал, что тоже мне поможешь_ , - укорял подрагивающий помпон на шапке. - _Давай, Твик, делай, или ты только болтать умеешь?_ Твик колебался некоторое время (всё-таки он не любил Крейга, что бы девчонки там себе ни напридумывали), а Крейг ждал. И Твик всё-таки взял его за руку. И вот тогда-то всё и завертелось.

Твик до сих пор не мог поверить что за пятнадцать лет он не только умудрился действительно полюбить этого монотонного заклинателя морских свинок но и вместе с ним отправился в колледж, а потом – в большую взрослую жизнь с работой и обязанностями. Крейг сделал из него другого человека. Не Твика Твика, вечно дрожащего, а Твика Такера, который право имеет.

Твика Такера, ага.

Крейг вроде бы посмеялся и забыл, но Твик подозревал что в итоге ему и от этого не отвертеться.

 

***

В конце третьего сезона у парня, которого играет Твик, появляется подружка, а у сценаристов – большой геморрой, потому что целоваться с подружкой, даже на камеру, Твик отказывается наотрез.

\- Я б тебя уволил, - со вздохом признает режиссёр, который в эту минуту наверняка сильно недолюбливает Крейга, - но ты, пожалуй что, самый популярный персонаж, так что придётся работать с твоими закидонами. Скажу сценаристам чтобы обыгрывали тему платонических отношений. На два сезона хватит, а там посмотрим.

\- Ты крут, - говорит ему Бебе когда он, измотанный конфронтацией, плюхается на матерчатый стул и вцепляется в протянутый стаканчик с кофе. Она снимается в роли блондинистой официантки Дженни, пытающейся пробиться в большое кино. Иными словами – в роли самой себя. – Марку такое сказать. Блин, я бы хотела кого-нибудь любить так же.

\- Марк выпил из меня всю кровь из-за отказа. Такой стресс, - привычно жалуется Твик.

Теперь Бебе выглядит встревоженной. Сколько Твик её помнил, она всегда была не семи пядей во лбу, но добрая. Твик, впервые увидев её на съёмочной площадке, был очень рад знакомому лицу. Это сейчас он со всеми тут подружился и освоился, включая гримёров и осветителей, а тогда, с Бебе, неожиданно оказавшейся в Лос Анжелесе в качестве коллеги, производственная сторона ситкомов сразу показалась не такой страшной.

\- Хочешь, я позвоню Крейгу? – предлагает она. – Он тебя заберёт.

Твик машет на это рукой. – Не надо, не дёргай его, он сегодня работает на клиенте. Со мной всё в порядке, честное слово. Просто я вымотался со всеми этими объяснениями.

Потом он добросовестно выкладыается перед камерами и даже чувствует себя намного лучше. Впрочем, на съёмках почему-то всегда так бывает – Твику нравится, изображая другого человека, отвлекаться от того, что тревожит его самого. Возможно, в Твике слишком много неповторимой индивидуальности чтобы в будущем играть персонажей другого плана, но с ботаником-Брендоном он слился идеально и расставаться не хочет. Брендон ему очень помогает в трудные минуты.

\- Поверить не могу, что люди от него тащатся, - говорит он Крейгу за ужином. – У этого парня социальные навыки ниже плинтуса и диагноз на диагнозе. Ипохондрия, мизофобия, отсутствие эмпатии, ОКР, орнитофобия и, хотя сценаристы всё время это отрицают, мне кажется что Аспергер там тоже есть.

\- Ну, от него сначала фигеешь, потом привыкаешь, потом жить без него не можешь, - отзывается Крейг, ковыряясь в макаронах. – Гордись, чувак, это ты его таким сделал.

Твику бы порадоваться, но остатки паранойи не дают.

\- На мои расстройста намекаешь? – недобро прищуривается он.

\- На твои расстройства? – повторяет Крейг, придирчиво рассматривая наколотую на вилку маслину. – Твик, с тебя все диагнозы сняли кроме ОКР. Ну и высокофункциональную депрессию всё ищут и ищут, но пока не выявили. Тебе даже машину водить можно. А насчет остального – извини, но ты просто в детстве кофе перепил. С амфетаминами.

\- Дурак ты, Крейг, - Твик и сам не знает, на что обижается, но маятник пущен, и он уходит в спальню, громко хлопнув дверью, и гневно сопит в подушку Крейга.

Проходит пять минут прежде чем дверь слабо скрипит и матрас прогибается уже под двойным весом.

\- Сам ты дурак, - говорит Крейг, пытаясь погладить Твика по голове. - Я вообще-то намекал на то, что ты охуенно талантливый.

Твик с готовностью льнёт к протянутой ладони. Он рад, что его бойфренд не сердится – это были глупые мысли и глупые слова, и Крейг никогда, ни разу в жизни, ничего плохого или оскорбительного про Твиковы «изюминки» не говорил. Что важно – Крейг их также не игнорировал, не делал вид, что Твик такой же как все. Но его монотонное присутствие внушало уверенность что и с такой хренью можно более-менее нормально жить. И Твик жил.

\- А насчёт отстальных твоих диагнозов, - продолжает Крейг, придвигаясь ближе и даже немножко нависая над Твиком. - Дорогуша, это было давно и, скорее всего, неправда – доктор, к которому тебя водили предки, был тот ещё шарлатан. Но в любом случае, даже если тогда их правильно ставили, сейчас их нет. И они не определяют то, кем ты сейчас являешься. И я тебе пятнадцать лет твержу: ты можешь больше, чем ты думаешь.

Твик притягивает его к себе и утыкается лицом в чёрные волосы, слегка пахнущие модным гелем для фиксации. Метросексуальные деньки не прошли даром - Крейг теперь всегда выглядит как образцовый пижонистый менеджер из Большой четвёрки: костюмы у него на заказ, а причёска – с претензией. А Твик... Твик упёрся и не дал стилисту коротко обстричь свои светлые вихры и теперь их наоборот приводят в художественный беспорядок с утроенной силой. Наверное, они любопытно выглядят вместе когда обедают после работы – модный прилизанный бизнесмен и эксцентричный растрёпанный юноша творческой профессии, оба в дорогих шмотках и влюблённые друг в друга до неприличия. Два великовозрастных идиота которые до сих пор держатся з _а_ ручки.

\- Спасибо, Крейг, - искренне говорит Твик.

Крейг что-то мямлит ему под ключицу. Мол, не переживай, приятель, всё нормально.

\- Эй? – зовёт Твик, подумав.

\- Чего?

\- А ты знаешь, что фанаты Большого Взрыва частенько шипперят Брендона с Дженни? Арты там всякие рисуют, истории про них пишут...

\- Да, - Крейг делает неопределённый жест рукой, - и что?

\- Ты... не боишься? Ну, что всё будет как с нами тогда?

Крейг приподнимается на локтях и подозрительно прищуривается Твику в лицо. – А ты что, решил размыть грань между собой и персонажем и меня разлюбить ради сисек Бебе?

Твику эта мысль кажется очень глупой.

\- Да ну тебя, - бурчит он, - сиськи Бебе мы уже проходили в третьем классе. И вообще, в ней очень много хорошего, не только сиськи, так что зря ты к ним привязался. Но я всё равно люблю только _тебя_.

\- А я думал, ты только теорию струн любишь и бабушку, - подначивает Крейг, но он явно польщён.

Твик лениво думает, что он в Голливуде чуть ли не единственный в своём роде – на съёмочных площадках постоянно вспыхивают и затем так же стремительно гаснут романы. За живыми примерами далеко ходить не надо - Бебе два года тайно (ну, почти тайно – Твик знал) встречалась с их коллегой, играющим преданного поклонника Дженни, потом вышла замуж за теннисиста, потом стремительно развелась и теперь к ней подкатывает режиссёр другого ситкома. Бебе к нему присматривается. А Твик так и живёт со своей школьной зазнобой как Гарри Поттер с Джинни Уизли. Им только парочки детей с мега-обязывающими именами не хватает... Что-нибудь типа Клайд Токен Такер или Филипп Демиен Твик.

Крейг словно улавливает его мысли (впрочем, Крейг тот ещё инопланетный разведчик со сверхестественными способностями). – Чувак, может, всё-таки поженимся, хотя бы лет через десять? Будем как Бранжелина, - почти мурлычет он, целуя Твика в уголок губ, - усыновим четырёх детей...

\- Но Крейг, - Твик от изумления говорит глупость, -  Бранжелины больше нет!

Но это не останавливает Крейга. – Значит, - резюмирует он, засовывая руку Твику под футболку с изображением Флеша, - мы будем круче чем Бранжелина.

Твик думает – а что изменится в их отношениях? Они и так живут вместе, аж со времён коллежда. Ужинают в ресторанах чаще чем готовят. Твик купил на кухню огромную кофеварку, а Крейг, в гостиную – маленький телескоп... Раз в год они выбираются в Южный Парк – повидаться с родителями. В Лос Анжелесе их навещают друзья, чаще всего – Клайд, который чуть ли не самый преданный их поклонник. Твик разбрасывает повсюду одежду и носки, Крейг их методически собирает. Когда-нибудь они так вместе и состарятся. Дети вот, конечно, это хрень, на это он не подписывался. Потенциальных племянников или племянниц ему хватит за глаза.

\- Удиви меня, - подначивает Твик, - и, быть может, я соглашусь.

А Крейг... А Крейг ничего больше не говорит, но по тому, как загораются его глаза, сразу понятно, что вызов принят.

 

***

Крейг был тем, кто рассказал Твику о кастинге. Он же Твика туда и привёз.

Твик вяло упирался, говорил, что с дипломом исторического факультета в актёры не берут. Крейг отмахивался от него, говорил «чувак, ты просто попробуй». Твик думал, что это дурацкая затея, но спорить с Крейгом не было сил – тот, когда что-то втемяшивал себе в голову, пёр как китайский танк. Твик только спросил:

\- А если мне не понравится?

\- Не понравится – не будешь делать, - рассудил Крейг.

На том и порешили.

\- У вас даже нет актёрского образования... – удивлённо пробормотал режиссёр, рассматривая наскоро состаленное резюме Твика и, очевидно, мучительно раздумывая, уволить ему кастинг-директора или только всыпать тому по первое число. – Я уж не говорю о портофолио. Молодой человек, но раз уж вы здесь то, наверное, что-нибудь умеете?

Твик пожал плечами и – была не была – выдал:

\- Будучи всего десяти лет отроду, я так разыграл разрыв со своим парнем, что все вокруг не только поверили, но и рыдали два дня и три ночи.

\- Э-э-э... ну и что тут такого удивительного?

Дядечка явно прихуел, ему даже не хватило сил изобразить жест «рукалицо», но Твику уже было всё равно – Крейг его многому научил. В том числе, тому, что не все битвы обязательно выигрывать.

\- Да как вам сказать? – протянул он, - Тот чувак... Он даже не был моим парнем, знаете ли.

\- А сейчас?

Твик улыбнулся одному ему доступной улыбкой.

\- А сейчас он уверен, что мы встречаемся.

Режиссёр отчего-то подался вперёд.

\- Вот это что сейчас было? – пробормотал он. – Парень, сделай так ещё раз!

Твик привычно двинул губами. Дядечка аж заёрзал на стуле.

\- А теперь говори «я не сумасшедший, меня мама проверяла»! – забормотал он. - Только искренне и даже с некоторым возмущением.

Твику было не жалко (тем более что мама его не раз проверяла), он возмутился. Делать это было не трудней чем изображать любовь к Крейгу в начальной школе.

\- Отлично, парень! Кажется, мы на верном пути. А теперь скажи «как ты можешь говорить "грязный носок" и "расслабься" в одном предложении?!». Говори так, словно тебе втирают будто дважды два - семнадцать.

Твик выдал и эту фразу. Собственно, она действительно звучала как нечто что он мог сказать на полном серьёзе.

\- Мы к тебе ещё вернёмся, - пообещал режиссёр. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели. Твик даже поёжился – уж не извращенец ли?

Через три дня Твику позвонили со студии и предложили роль. К роли прилагался контракт на два сезона, обожание фанатов, весьма неплохие деньги и, бонусом для Крейга – возможность говорить что он трахается со звездой (правда, пока что не большого экрана).

Это было чертовски стрессово – Твик никогда не снимался на камеру, Твик никогда не изображал кого-то другого в компании незнакомых людей, по сценарию. Твик слышал что съёмки идут по адски изнуряющему графику и что за звёздами кино бегает куча всяких незнакомых людей, часть из которых вполне может оказаться маньяками и извращенцами и запихать Твика в багажник большого чёрного атомобиля чтобы потом порезать на памятные сувенирчики...

Всего-то и надо было сказать «до свиданья, мне это не подходит», но Твик этого не сделал. Он прижимал трубку плечом, вспоминая, как Крейг учил его водить машину и как в его груди чуть ли не вперые разливался некоторый азарт - было интересно, насколько он может переиграть свои тревоги и фобии. С Крейгом Твик рано или поздно одолевал всё. Пора было узнать, на что он способен один.

Твик сказал:

\- Я согласен, - и повесил трубку.

 

***

Крейг не особо любит таскаться с Твиком на премьеры и всякие светские мероприятия, да ему и работа не всегда позволяет. Зато это с удовольствием делает Руби, университет которой тут же, в Лос Анжелесе. Она заказывает какие-то немыслимые но всегда эффектные платья, закручивает локоны в высокие причёски или наоборот, красит их в кислотные цвета. Она позирует на фотографиях с гордо отставленным средним пальцем. Брат и сестра Такеры совсем не похожи внешне, но когда Твик слишком нервничает, Руби успокаивающе сжимает его руку и так старательно копирует скучающее выражение лица Крейга, что у Твика отлегает от сердца.

У Твика никогда не было не то что братьев или сестёр, но даже кузенов, и Руби ему нравится. Он её ещё вот такусенькой помнит, ещё с подростковыми прыщами и брекетами на зубах. Помнит, как они с Крейгом подвозили её на первые свиданки с парнями и подглядывали поначалу из машины чтобы с ней точно ничего не стряслось и никто её не обидел. Помнит, как смотрел с ней «Сейлор Мун» и «Юри!!! на льду». А теперь это молодая привлекательная девушка, будущий ветеринар и, пожалуй, лучшая Твикова подруга. Если они с Крейгом когда-нибудь расстанутся, Твик хотел бы оставить Руби себе.

\- Пойдём, детка, – говорит ей Твик, как говорил в детстве. – Наш выход.

Это, наверное, воспитание, но в её присутствии есть что-то успокаивающее, что-то Крейговское. Твику нравится, что она в основном отвлекает часть внимания на себя. Хотя иногда Руби его подставляет;  иногда она это внимание как раз создаёт. Например, сейчас, когда она, попивая шампанское маленькими глоточками, вертится перед камерами и буднично отвечает на вопросительные взгляды журналистов, не отлипая от руки Твика: - Леди и джентльмены, не нужно спекулировать про свадьбу. Я просто сестра его парня.

\- У мистера Такера есть... парень? – спрашивает один особо одарённый.

\- Вы что, только что с луны?! – фыркает рыжая бестия прежде, чем Твик успевает среагировать. – У мистера Такера есть мистер Такер. Да Крейг и Твик ещё с начальной школы вместе. По ним уже тогда сходили с ума преданные фанаты. С них писали картины, вешали эти картины на стены! Когда они расстались, весь город погрузился в депрессию похлеще тридцатых годов...

Когда она это вот так вот говорит, это звучит как плохо сработанные враки десятилетней школьницы, но Твик-то помнит, что всё так и было. Треш и абсурд, вот вам и весь Южный Парк. Только в населённом реднеками маленьком горном городке такое возможно.

\- Вот дураки, а? – между тем шепчет Руби ему в ухо. – Сейчас они тоже кинутся что-нибудь рисовать. Вон, смотри, та брюнетка вовсю уже черкается в блокноте...

\- Руби, болтала бы ты поменьше, - вздыхает Твик. – Они ж такого в своих газетах понапишут... Опять кинутся названивать Крейгу в контору, его босс будет беситься...

\- Ничего, - улыбается Руби, - ты согласишься засветиться на парочке событий, которые они любят устраивать для пиара, и босс Крейга будет любить тебя до начала следующего финансового года даже больше, чем Крейг. А вообще я могла бы сказать что я твоя первая жена, Миссис Такер. Так что ты ещё легко отделался.

\- Ты такая циничная, - фальшиво вздыхает Твик. – Кто только занимался твоим воспитанием?

Но Руби за словом в карман никогда не полезет.

\- В основном – ты, - говорит она, - а всё остальное – дурное влияние Крейга.

Твик притворяется будто бы он не польщён.

\- Слушай, Твик, - тянет Руби, когда вечеринка заканчивается и Твик бережно направляет машину к её общежитию, - а ты «Шерлока» видел?

\- Да, мы с Крейгом смотрим раз в два года, когда новый сезон выходит.

\- Если в Голливуде решат снять адаптацию, играть его должен ты. Обещай мне!

\- Детка, - смеётся Твик, - это же не от меня зависит. Да и не могу я тягаться с Камбербэтчем, это такой стресс!

Руби надувает губы. – Крейг говорит, что ты всё можешь! – сердится она.

Твик пожимает плечами.

\- Крейг иногда слишком много болтает. Не принимай его близко к сердцу.

Но Руби непросто переубедить.

\- Мой братец, может, и правда несёт много ерунды, но то только не про тебя! Про _тебя_ он всё знает!

Крейг знает всё – звучит устрашающе, но это правда. За пятнадцать лет чего только Твик ему не открыл и о чём только Крейг сам не догадался. А Руби – его сестра и Руби знает про Твика _почти_ всё. Больше чем пацаны в школе, гораздо больше чем его терапевты и необъятно больше чем мама и папа.

\- Хорошо, Руби, - говорит он, затормозив на перекрёстке. - Если у нас начнётся кастинг на роль Шерлока, я туда схожу.

\- И тебя _возьмут_ , - с нажимом добавляет эта наглая девчонка.

\- И на меня _посмотрят_ , - пытается урезонить её Твик, но Руби играет только на повышение.  

\- Оторвут с руками, - пророчит она.

 _Что ж_ , думает Твик _, если они возьмутся за меня вдвоём... чем чёрт не шутит._

Красный сигнал светофора сменяется зелёным.

 

***

Они редко выбираются назад, в Южный Парк, особенно под Рождество когда у Крейга полно работы, да и Твику есть чем заняться. Но в этом году Токен твёрдо решил вернуться погостить из Англии и так уж получилось что они все договорились собраться, вспомнить былое.  

Твик и Крейг паркуют машину и по-детски настырно трезвонят в дверь, держа наготове букет цветов для хозяйки и коллекционную бутылку вина для старого приятеля. Когда двери распахиваются, первым на них обрушивается тайфун Клайд и только потом – все остальные.

На удивление всем, Венди с Маршем расстались окончательно, зато Токен с Николь обменялись кольцами и завели Токена-младшего. Кайла не хватило на младенчика, но обзавёлся девушкой, и Картман тут же последовал его примеру, старательно делая вид что Кайл тут совершенно ни при чём. Это не мешает жирному весь вечер таскаться за Кайлом и нудить про какое-то старое пари о лепреконах. Бебе не приехала – она бросила режиссёра и укатила в Тайланд с его секретаршей. Клайд фальшиво всхлипывает, услышав это – он не отказался бы поехать с ними третьим – после чего лезет обниматься к Твику и Крейгу.

\- Обойдёшься, - монотонно отшивает его Крейг который вообще не понимает такого юмора. – Это мой парень, скажи азиаткам найти тебе другого.

\- Как там Руби? – спрашивает Клайд, меняя тему.

С Руби его связывает старая нежная дружба двух отмороженных шипперов. Это они вырез _а_ ли на партах «Твик + Крейг = любовь» хихикая как два идиота и орали до утра песни о вечной неземной любви. ПК-Директор их не наказывал – видимо, священный ореол Твика и Крейга распространялся и на самых преданных сторонников.

\- Руби укатила к своему парню в Нью Йорк. Будет знакомиться с его семьей и пугать их Такеровскими традициями, - ржёт Крейг.

\- Опять меня все отшили, - нарочито вздыхает Клайд. – Чуваки, придётся это запить пивом.

Ближе к обеду следующего дня Твик просыпается в доме своих родителей в относительно хорошем состоянии – ему до сих пор нужно пить кое-какие таблетки и поэтому он не злоупотребляет алкоголем даже на грандиозных дружеских вечеринках. Он аккуратно перелезает через Крейга, который упился настолько что уснул прямо в джинсах и, проникнувшись состраданием к самому важному придурку в своей жизни, оставляет на тумбочке упаковку аспирина и стакан воды.

В кофейне довольно людно и Твик, улыбнувшись маме, натягивает папин фартук и привычно встаёт за стойку. Даже в Южном Парке все умеют пользоваться фейсбуком и твиттером и любят попялиться на знаменитостей, поэтому через полчаса поток посетителей вырастает втрое.

Крейг выползает ближе к вечеру и выглядит успевшим принять душ, но всё равно потасканным. И ещё страшно голодным.

 - Ооо, Крейг, - радостно воркует мама. – Здравствуй, Крейг! – и ставит перед ним тарелку с выпечкой.

\- Фпасибо, миффис Тфик! – радостно отзывается тот, даже не прожевав толком.

Твик варит Крейгу чёрный-пречёрный кофе и приносит его лично. Крейг посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Пятнадцатилетние девочки вокруг вовсю отсвечивают телефонами и усиленно постят фотки в инстаграм. Твику несложно представить какие они при этом используют хеш-теги – #creek, #love, #theyaresogay, #boizulovu, #brandonhooper, #tweektucker, #thebigbangtheory и #whenisthewedding. Иногда Твик шарится по ним от скуки и находит симпатичные кадры... Но обычно ему всё успевают переслать Клайд или Руби. Вдобавок к постам с тегом #brenny, которые смеха ради пересылает Бебе.

\- Дорогой, ты не устал? – участливо спрашивает мама. – Тут все эти люди, а доктор Норрис говорил...

Твик дальше не особо слушает, только отрицательно качает головой. Доктор Норрис давно уже не его терапевт, с того самого момента когда Крейг обналичил свою первую взрослую зарплату и решительно сказал, что найдёт Твику шарлатана поприличнее... Но, видимо, мама с папой навсегда запомнили Твика маленьким дёрганным мальчиком с перекрученной рубашкой, кучей таблеток и пятью диагнозами.

\- Всё хорошо, - успокаивает её Твик. Иногда ему хочется встряхнуть маму за плечи и сказать «посмотри, я же почти нормальный, я уже не дрожу как осиновый лист и не боюсь темноты и говорить с незнакомыми людьми!». Но толку-то... Твик давно уже не живёт с родителями и не пьёт кофе литрами. Твик почти что забыл что когда-то он был тем маленьким мальчиком. Наверное, ещё и поэтому он не рвётся назад в Южный Парк – родители старательно ему об этом напоминают и он любит их, но не может жить с ними.

\- Крейг следит, чтобы ты пил таблетки? – не унимается мама.

\- Я сам слежу, - уверяет Твик.

\- Он фам фледит! – подтверждает Крейг. Жадное поглощение сильно запоздалого завтрака не даёт ему произнести более длинную речь, но глаза его гневно поблёскивают сталью, и Твик ему за это благодарен. Родители, конечно, считают, что их бестолковое чадо ни на что ответственное не способно, да Твик и сам в прошлом неоднократно пытался спрятаться за этим расхожим мнением, но Крейг всегда решительно отвергал эти попытки. Крейг говорил – «да, это, может, и сложно, но выполнимо, я тебе покажу». Крейг и Руби, и Лору с Томасом заставил делать так же.

Твик так до сих пор и не понял до конца, на кой чёрт он сдался Крейгу. Крейг обычно уклончиво отвечал – «так сложились звёзды». И только один раз признался. Сказал – «ты делаешь меня лучше». Пояснил – «ты, Твик, намного храбрее меня. Я никогда не мог похвастаться амбициями или там вовлечённостью во что-то. Но когда я смотрю, как ты боишься, но всё равно делаешь и достигаешь, всему назло, мне... мне тоже хочется чего-нибудь достичь».

\- Хорошо, дорогой, - отстранённо воркует мама, - только не нервничай, - и Твику вдруг не терпится стянуть с себя фартук и заглянуть к Такерам. Получить одобрительный хлопок по плечу от Томаса, вечное упоминание о том, как папаша Такер сначала был против их отношений, и такое же вечное признание в том, что он был нихрена не прав и что Твик – отличный парень. Дать Лоре расцеловать их с Крейгом в обе щёки и сделать очередную фотографию. Выставить средний палец, если что-то раздражает, поговорить об этом, забить на это...

Всё-таки, наверное, теперь он больше _их_ сын.

 

***

По дороге в аэропорт Денвера, где они собираются сесть на самолёт до Лос Анжелеса, Крейг вдруг говорит:

\- Если Картман всё-таки уболтает какаго-нибудь японского режиссёра снять «СуперКрейг + ЧудоТвик», ты уж скажи ему что СуперКрейга могу играть только я.

\- Да ты даже разрыв отношений толком сыграть не сумел, - немедленно дразнит Твик который греет руки о стаканчик с кофе.

\- Может, я не хотел, - бурчит Крейг.

\- Играть?

\- Рвать с тобой отношения.

Твик закатывает глаза.

\- Чувак, не говори ерунды. Ты же сам был в ужасе от всей херни, которая тогда творилась.

\- Был, - соглашается Крейг, перестраиваясь в левый ряд. – Но я быстро передумал.

\- Ага! – заводится Твик, - Потому что папаша отстегнул тебе стольник!

Крейг на секунду поворачивает голову, смотрит на Твика серьёзно.

\- Зря ты кипятишься, дорогуша. Если б меня с Картманом нарисовали, я бы и за миллион долларов не подержал его за руку. Не говоря уже обо всём остальном.

У Твика становится хорошо и легко на душе.

\- Так я особенный? – спрашивает он, хотя после пятнадцати лет ответ, в общем-то, и так понятен.

\- Самый-самый, - послушно подтверждает Крейг. – Но ты всё-таки подумай о фильме. Будешь героем.

\- А ты?

\- А я буду подружкой героя, - говорит Крейг монотонно. - Буду соблазнять тебя красными труселями в обтяжку.

Твик смеётся так что чуть не давится любимым напитком.

\- Нет, не получится, - говорит он, откашлявшись. - Всё равно меня там будет играть какой-нибудь крашеный японский парнишка. Ты же знаешь законы жанра.

Правая рука Крейга соскальзывает с рулевого колеса и ложится Твику на колено.  

\- Поздно, чувак. Я уже купил красные труселя.

\- Хорошо, - благосклонно разрешает Твик, - можешь ими воспользоваться сегодня вечером, а я посмотрю.

Крейг улыбается – совершенно по-детски, высунув от предвкушения язык. Так же как он делал когда они вместе играли в приставку.

\- Смотри хорошенько, о Твик! – взывает он.

Когда самолёт отрывается от земли, Твик не вцепляется в подлокотники, не вспоминает свою жизнь задом наперёд и не читает беззвучно молитвы. Когда-то это были неизменные атрибуты любого полёта, но это было давно, практически в другой жизни, и Твику это больше не нужно.

Сидя в узком кресле, на высоте сорока тысяч футов над землёй, Твик спокоен как Крейг, который уснул у него на плече.


End file.
